


FatherS Day

by riceufairy



Series: Idiot Couple Parenting Life [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, bit! jihoon, bit! sungwoon, mentioned! daehwi, middle schooler! jihoon, middle schooler! jinyoung, middle schooler! woojin, nielsung, parents! au, parents! nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Just Another DayFather's Day not-so special fic





	FatherS Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Father's Day somewhere...
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

My name is Woojin. I am now in middle school. I grew up in an unusual environment that I only know that it's _normal_ for kids to have two dads. But that's not the case.

When I was in elementary, I was teased for not having a mom. But it was the same for my bestfriend, Jihoon, who only have dads too. We lived in the same apartment complex and goes to the same school. Things happened, everyone grew up a little, other kids got tired and stopped teasing us.

"Woojin! Who's gonna get you today?" Jihoon asked him when they walked towards the school entrance.

"Jisungie,"

"Woojin hyuuuung!"

Both of them turned to see a familiar kid running towards them.

"Why?" he asked Jinyoung. Another kid from their apartment.

"Dad said to go home with you." he said excitedly.

"Why?" Woojin looked at the younger suspiciously when he didn't answered. "Daehwi's not home, though."

Jinyoung look shocked and disappointed with the news he just heard. "Why?"

Woojin smirked. His hunch was right. "Grandma took him last night since our parents will go on a date tonight."

"Why they only took Daehwi?"

Woojin shrugged. It's that time of the year where his parents go out. Father's day. Aside from their anniversary, it's the time of the year they wanted to celebrate by themselves. And it's either, he and Daehwi will go to their grandma or he would stay home to watch the house. It's been two years since he started volunteering to watch the house with Jihoon. But his friend had other plans today.

They all turned on the road when someone's car honks at them. "Jihoonie!" the driver shouted.

"Dad! Stop shouting! You're embarassing!"

Jihoon's dad, Sungwoon, just laughed at his child while he waited for him say goodbye to his friends.

"Woojinie, you won't go with us?" he asked.

Woojin shook his head and smiled at the older. "Jisungie got his license and said he'll pick us up."

Sungwoon scrunched his face. "Was that safe?"

"Dad!"

Sungwoon laughed. "You should be proud." he told Woojin.

Woojin just smiled proudly.

"We're going." Sungwoon said.

"Bye, Woojinie! Jinyoungie! See you later!" Jihoon said before going.

After half an hour of talking with Jinyoung, Woojin finally spotted their car. The window rolled down and it was his dad who greeted them.

"Sorry we're late." Daniel apologized while he and Jinyoung ride the at the back.

"At least you're both here unscathed." he teased.

"Yah! Both of you, stop teasing me." Jisung said. "My palms are already sweaty."

"Want me to drive us home?" Daniel offered.

"No!" Woojin and Jisung protested in sync.

Daniel giggled. "Just put on your seatbelts, kids." he reminded.

"Okay."

With a lot of sudden breaks and his dad's laughing, they all managed to get home safe. Their home was only six blocks away but it took them fifteen minutes to reach home.

"I'm gonna learn how to drive from dad." Woojin said exhausted and flopped himself on the couch.

"Good choice." Daniel said while he hugs Jisung from behind. The latter just elbowed him on the stomach jokingly. Both never hold back on their skinship in front of their kids. One reason their kid Daehwi wasn't bother with excessive skinship with his friends.

"It was fun." Jinyoung said. "My dad likes to show off. It's not fun joining them on a ride."

Daniel chuckled. "Hyung always does that." he said. "Where did they go?"

"They said they will go to amusement park, leaving their kid behind." he said rolling his eyes and sat with Woojin. "Though, my other dad was scared of rides."

"I thought you're going on a date too?" Woojin asked them when he saw his dad pushed Jisung a bit to their bedroom.

Jisung stopped turning their doorknob and looked at him with a pout. "Your dad forgot to confirm yesterday so, we're staying home today." Jisung said but there's no hint of disappointment on his voice. He was plainly teasing Daniel.

"I bought a new console. Play with Jinyoungie. Just knock when you need something." he said before going in their room.

Woojin just look for the new game he was saying and let the both of them in room.

"Is it really okay?" Jinyoung asked and watched the adults went inside.

"Yeah." he said without looking back and setting up the console.

Jinyoung sat beside him. "You know, my dads always give me money to spend outside when they go to their room." he said in a low voice.

Woojin looked at his friend, dumbfounded with the information he heard. "Too much information, Jinyoung-a." he said parroting his brother.

"What?" the younger asked, confused.

He just shook his head and continued setting up the game. "You have to drink more milk, Jinyoung-a."

"Why?"

"Just..." Woojin sighed and looked at his clueless friend with a poker face. "What do you want to play?" he just asked to stop the 'whys'.

"Oooh!!! I like this one! This is the new game." Jinyoung said happily forgetting their conversation and excitedly picked a game.

Woojin just shook his head. "Let's play that one." he said when he wanted to play another game.

They were in the middle of the game when he heard Jisung screamed. Woojin immediately turned to the closed door but looked at the game again ignoring his parents.

"Are they okay?" Jinyoung asked.

He nods. "Yep."

Jisung screamed again. "Really?" Jinyoung worriedly asked Woojin. He stood up and knocked on his parents room to assure Jinyoung that his parents were perfectly fine.

"Ya' okay?" he asked shouting.

"We're fine!" Daniel answered after laughing out loud.

"We're not fine!" Jisung said breathing heavily while he get out from the room with a messy hair, surprising Woojin in front of their door.

"Pa!" Woojin exclaimed.

"What?" Jisung asked after brushing his own hair with his fingers.

He sighed. "You look terrible."

His father sighed. "Your dad fucking wrestled pinned me." he said groaning in pain.

Woojin winced. He know how that feels. He and his dad were into wrestling these days and they would copy some moves while playing. And his dad never held back. _Never_.

Jisung rustled his hair, his way on telling him not to worry. "Do you want pasta for dinner?"

"If you can still cook." he said scrunching his forehead.

"Yep, if you can still cook." Daniel butted in after getting out of the room with a wrinkled clothes.

"I'm not talking to you." Jisung said making his way to the kitchen.

Daniel followed Jisung to their kitchen and Woojin sat beside Jinyoung unaffected. He popped a candy into his mouth.

"I'm sorry, papa." they heard Daniel said from the kitchen.

"Are they okay?" Jinyoung asked Woojin.

"They're fine." he flatly replied.

They both startled when Jisung shouted.

"You sure?"

He nods. "Don't worry about them, Jinyoungie. Worry about yourself. You're about to die on the game."

"Aaaahhh!! Hyung!!" Jinyoung shouted when Woojin killed his character when the younger was distracted.

"Oh? Jinyoungie was killed already?" Daniel asked while he and Jisung made their way outside. Holding hands.

Woojin shook his head on the scene. When Jinyoung looked at him with curious face.

"We're going out for a bit. Someone bought jellies but forgot to buy onions." Jisung said and took their coat.

Daniel automatically helped Jisung wear his coat and put on his after.

"Take care." Woojin said when he perfectly knows they would just buy onions on the grocery store next block.

"What just happened?" Jinyoung asked when his parents were gone.

He shrugged. "Nothing. It's a norm in this house."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late but who cares?
> 
> Leave your comments and suggestions down below! *kisses*


End file.
